


Behind The Denial

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Denial

Liz Shaw had never once thought about what she would do if or when she ended up with a child, much less one that had, technically, come from the Master. She had ended up turning to a friend, someone she prayed would understand. 

"It's... nice to see you again Alistair."  
"It’s nice to see you again too Miss Shaw."  
"Alistair... how many times… it's Liz."  
"Sorry Liz...force of habit and all that."  
Liz smiled softly. 

"That's quite alright Alistair."

She paused then added. 

"I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Liz."  
"Been up to anything new...?"  
"No not really Liz. You?"  
"You mean other than falling for a fake Master... no."  
"Love is a powerful force Liz...probably the most powerful there is. You can't stop it any more then you can control it."  
"Don't I know it."

Liz sighed. 

"Love seems to like messing with me lately."  
Alistair smiled at her.

"Yes a real blighter that Love just when you think you have it all figured out, it outflanks you with a damn counter attack."  
"Are you trying to tell me something Alistair?"  
"I'm trying to tell you not to beat yourself up because you fell in love with him. Wasn't your fault, wasn't anyone’s fault...it just happened."  
"For the second time..."  
"Oh?"  
"You didn't notice?"  
"Not quite sure I know what you mean Miss Shaw..."  
"I was... interested in you... when we were working together."  
"Professionalism Miss Shaw, duty before pleasure and all that sort of thing. I was your superior it wouldn't have been proper."  
"But you noticed?"  
"I did."  
"And... now we no longer work together?"  
"Your free to act on any desires you may have Miss Shaw."  
"Are you saying you don't feel anything?"  
"Not at all...but I'm a gentleman and I’m not the kind to make the first move on a lady."  
Liz smirked slightly, moving closer. 

"You forget... I'm not at all ladylike."

Her voice was light but her kiss said it all, years of wanting and passion flowing into it. Alistair kissed back. Liz smiled slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen. Alistair let her do as she wished. Liz smiled softly as she pulled back. 

"You don't have to be so gentle Alistair..."  
"How would you have me be Miss Shaw?"  
"As you once were..."

A pause then.

"Strong, determined... possessive."  
Alistair smiled and then grasped Liz's ass firmly and lifted her up carrying her to the table and laying her down on it. Liz smiled and purred delightedly. His hands reached up Liz's short skirt and yanked her underwear down. Liz soon allowed him to take them. He forcefully but lovingly forced her legs apart and held them wide. Liz murred softly. He unzipped his trousers making sure she could hear the sound of his zipper going down. Liz mewed again softly. He began to prod and press against her womanhood. Liz mewed and let him slide into her. He moaned loudly and then began a slow but hard pace with long, hard, slow and deep thrusts into her. He would go all the way into her up to his hilt and then pull out slowly to the very tip...then ram it back in. Liz soon mewled, arching into him time and again. He kept this exact pace not speeding up or slowing down, just continually ploughing into her with force. Liz moaned and arched again. Still he kept his slow hard pace in and out of her pounding her with force and love. Liz soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
